Digital Rights Management (generally abbreviated to DRM) system may be a software based system that may refer to software technologies used by publishers or copyright owners to control access to and usage of digital data. DRM system may focus on software security and encryption as a method of solving the issue of unauthorized copying, that is, lock the content and limit its distribution.